


Day 12: Wish You Were Here

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Card, Christmas Invitation, Cute, Day 12, Day 12: Wish You Were Here, Fluff, Letter, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Wish you were here, love letter, otp, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: A letter from Harry to Draco while they're apart over Christmas





	Day 12: Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you already. I know our families hate each other, and you're used to the comfort of Malfoy Manor, but I can't help but wish you were here with me at the Burrow. I think it'd do you good to play four-on-four Quidditch, chase garden Gnomes, and eat food prepared by Mrs. Weasley and not a servant._

_And of course, I think us being together for the holidays would be lovely as well. I keep imagining us holding hands under the dinner table, stealing kisses in the halls, finding our way purposefully under the mistletoe, laughing and joking together over a picnic lunch, and taking walks through the garden at sunset. We could even get a jar of fire from Hermione! That way it's more romantic and we won't freeze to death._

_I know we'll see each other back at Hogwarts, but Christmas is a special time of year and I hope in the future we can spend our Christmases together. I know I can persuade the Weasley's to let you over._

_I wish you were here, and I'm thinking of you_

_Love, Harry_

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
